metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Saunders 'Hawkgirl'
Sharon Saunders Sharon Saunders is the adpotive daughter of Cyril "Speed" Saunders, a private investigator, security consultant, daredevil and adventurer. Sharon is an officer on the Metropolis Police Force currently assigned to the Special Crimes Unit under the command of Captain Maggier Sawyer and Inspector Dan "Terrible" Turpin Broken Wings: Lost in the Wilderness Sharon was found wandering the desert in the Valley of the Kings by her adoptive father Cyril “Speed” Saunders. Saunders was a well known adventurer who was assisting the Archeologists C.C. And Marilyn Batson excavate the tomb of the lost Pharaoh of Egypt Prince Khufu and his bride Princess Chay-Ara finding a 10 year old child wandering the desert with no memory of who she was or how she had come there was not part of the plan. None the less, Saunders attempted to locate the child's family but found only the burnt remains of an aircraft and a several corpses. Unable to identify the bodies Saunders eventually adopted the girl and named her Sharon after his mother. Sharon's life in Midway City, where her father was a private investigator and security consultant was an exciting life for a girl and a teenager. Life with “Speed” gave Sharon a thirst for adventures, a passion for justice and never say die attitude. She never regained her memories of her earlier life though she was plagued by odd moments of fugue state as a teenager. Sharon excelled at sports during this period, she was an all American in track and field and basketball and received a scholarship to Syracuse. Sharon majored in Criminology at Syracuse and graduated in the top quarter of her class before joining the Metropolis Police Department. Her quick rise through the ranks to a position on the Special Crimes Unit has left many in the department curious as to who her guardian angel in the department is. Personality Sharon is a very aggressive officer and person. She see's what she wants and she goes for it. She is single minded in her efforts both professionally and personally. She tends to act quickly and trust her physical and mental abilities to see her through the event rather haen careful tactical planning. Thus far she has been successful. The Fugue states which troubled her as a teen have apparently passed as she matured. She still has periods of depression over the loss of her past but has learned to carry on despite this fact. It is possible that the lack of a past is partly to blame for her reckless streak. Training, Education and Skills *Graduate of Syracuse University with a B.S. in Criminology *Graduate of Metropolis Police Academy *Graduate of S.W.A.T. School, Metropolis P.D. *Skilled in Krav Maga *Marksmen award from Metropolis Police Department *Sniper Qualification from Metropolis Police Department As a member of an Elite Tactical Unit such as the S.C.U. Sharon has access to advanced weaponry not available to standard police officers. Including sniper rifles and automatic weapons. Sharon's standard weapons are. *Sig Sauer P229 Equinox .40 caliber *F31 ASP combat baton *Mossberg 500 Cruiser Shotgun (in car) When using a sniper rifle Sharon favors the SSG 3000 Powers Sharon's Thanagarian heritage grants her several super abilties *Superior Eye sight. Sharon can see better at a distance in better detail and in lower light taen a normal person. *Superior Strength: Thangarian muscular structure is denser then human muscle structure giving Sharon greater then normal strength approaching the low end of metahuman *Superior Endurance and Durability: The density of her muscle structure makes her more resistant to harm then a normal human. Thanagarian's also appear to heal more rapidly than humans. Statistics CHARACTER NAME: ''' Sharon Saunders '''GENDER: Female AGE: ' 28 '''HEIGHT: ' 5'9” 'HAIR: ' Red 'EYES: ' Green '''DISTINGUISHING MARKS? Hawk tattoo on hip FAMILY: Cyril “Speed” Saunders PLANET OF BIRTH: Thanagar but believes herself to have been born on Earth RACE: Thangarian but believes herself to be Human